deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Yō Takami
Yō Takami (鷹見 羊, Takami Yō) was a prisoner at Deadman Wonderland. He is the older brother of Minatsuki Takami. Background After the Great Tokyo Earthquake, Yō decided to protect his sister in place of his mother who had died. Because of this urge to protect her, Yō had become gullible to her lies. She made him believe that her father was abusing her. One day, Minatsuki faked a sexual assault which sent Yō into a rage. He thought he had killed their father though it was actually Minatsuki. However, Minatsuki was still sentenced to death at Deadman Wonderland for the murder. Yō, believing that Minatsuki was incapable of killing and therefore innocent, willingly went to Deadman Wonderland to buy off the rest of her sentence and free her. Appearance Yō is a slim, medium-sized boy with blond (taupe in the anime) hair that always hangs over his left eye. He wears a standard prison-uniform with, after his confrontation with Makina, bandages under his outfit. In the manga, he has light blue eyes, but in the anime, his eyes are light gray. Personality Though apparently polite and friendly, he is actually ruthless, scheming and somewhat paranoid due to his position as a spy. He lies nearly as much as his younger sister, but he does not share her general loathing towards the world. As he states himself, he has 'a problem with sticky fingers', which he proves multiple times in the series. One example of his stealing tendencies is during Ganta Igarashi's first days as an inmate when Yo steals Ganta's piece of Candy. Another example is in Chapter 53 when Yō stole Makina's Worm Eater 'just in case' and uses it to fight Toto Sakigami. Yō has done dirty work for Tamaki in order to obtain Cast Points. He also appears to have a fair knowledge of machinery and knows his way around Deadman Wonderland, though it is never specified how long he has been imprisoned. Despite his faults, Yo does have a good side. He cares a great deal for his sister Minatsuki, which he proves many times: after the earthquake, he was the one who rescued and comforted his sister. He often looked out for Minatsuki when it seemed that their father was abusing her; he snapped and nearly killed his own father when Minatsuki made it look like a sexual assault. Yo proves his love for his sister yet again when he purposefully gets himself imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland to buy off the rest of Minatsuki's sentence. Even when he learns that Minatsuki is the one responsible for their parents' deaths and he sees her true nature, he still loves her unconditionally. Yo also shares a good friendship with Ganta. Even though he initially befriended him for his own benefit, Yo eventually sees Ganta's good heart and comes to see him as a true friend. He proves this, for example, when he cannot bring himself to tell Ganta what Yō has seen Shiro do, especially after Ganta recalls his memories with the albino girl. Plot Prison Arc Yō first appeared when bumping into Ganta Igarashi and discreetly stealing his Candy. Makina, the warden, saw this and punished him accordingly, by slashing him across his chest. He was taken to the infirmary afterward. He meets up with Ganta again in the hospital, when Ganta was injured after "the accident." They talked a little until Shiro appeared from the ceiling, which surprised Yō. Yō explained the workings of Deadman Wonderland and the Dog race, after which Ganta and Shiro decide to join, for the sake of sweet beans. In the anime, Yō intented to join too. He and Ganta were in the dressing room when Kōzuji Kazumasa walked in. Ganta notices that he has seen him before and Yō explains his past as a famous fighter. Kōzuji starts to yell that he is the boss and that everyone should obey his rules. He says that when you look at him, he'll kill you and when you ignore him, he'll kill. He stands next to Yō and Yō tries to look away, but Kōzuji tells him he made the wrong choice, punches him in the ground and injures his arm. This caused him to drop out of the race. In the manga, it was Azami who was attacked Yō stays out from the beginning. Either way, Yō still watches the race and takes bets. When a prisoner came up to Yō and told him he couldn't give him Yō's money, Yō ripped out his earring as compensation, showing his true nature for a short time. After the race, Yō sees Ganta again when he finds out he in the same cell. He introduces himself and gives Ganta Candy, saving his life. This was all part of a plan to get in favor with him, for he was spying on Ganta on command of the promoter. He hangs out with Ganta in the prison yard later. They were eating ice cream when the Red Man suddenly appeared. He started destroying the garden, killing many prisoners in the process. Yō was frozen with fear, seeing how Ganta developed a similar power of his own. He thought that Ganta was a freak like the Red Man and thought that Tamaki wasn't paying him enough for this. Deadman Arc Yō has a meeting with Tamaki who tells him to tail Ganta as much as he can. When Ganta was sought by the guards, Yō encountered him in the hallways. Yō tells him that Ganta should turn himself in, but Ganta says that he has to get to G Ward. Yō tells him that G Ward doesn't exist. Shiro says that she knows where G Ward is and she kicks in a ventilation shaft, while they are followed by a Necro Macro. Eventually, they arrive at G Ward and Yō and Shiro were taken to prison. One of the guards takes Yō's Cast Points. Later, Yō and Shiro decide to search for G Ward together, and Yō orders her to go to one of the control towers so that Yō can report (as "a guard") that that section is under attack and that the power should be cut off. That way, he can get to G Ward through a ventilation. He also traps Shiro by telling the guards that the culprit is a white-haired girl. The Red Man awakens and Yō looks on shocked. The twins take Shiro with them and Yō leaves for G Ward. After Yō disguises himself as a guard and so gets close during the Carnival Corpse match between Ganta and Minatsuki Takami. When Ganta attacks his Minatsuki, he immediately comes to the defense of his sister. Further on, he realizes that his sister is not as innocent and he perceived her to be and questions her about the death of their father. Despite knowing the truth, he still defends his sister even when he attacks him. Eventually, Minatsuki and Yō form an estranged sibling bond. Scar Chain Arc Yō, whilst looking for his Cast Cards, runs into Tsunenaga Tamaki and Azuma Genkaku. Tamaki informs Yō that CP doesn't go as far in G Ward as it does in other parts of the prison. He says that Deadmen cannot buy their way out of the prison and reminds Yō that his sisters Punishment Game is happening soon. This angers Yō and he tries to attack Tamaki but Genkaku intervenes with his own attacks which send Yō into the wall. Genkaku continues to beat on Yō while Takami takes his leave, telling the Monk not to go too far. Genkaku later brings a battered Yō to Scar Chain's meeting area. Ganta attacks Genkaku while Yō desperately tries to warn him that his Branch of Sin won't work on him. Shiro intervenes and breaks Genkaku's guitar, causing him to leave. Yō is later seen being nursed back to health by his sister, Minatsuki. Forgeries Arc Yō and Minatsuki are met by Shiro asking them to help her with Ganta as he's been acting weird. Chaplin Sukegawa appears and takes Shiro and Minatsuki with her to try and cheer Shiro up. Later, after the Deadmens' Carnival Corpse against the Forgeries, Ganta shows up to apologize to Minatsuki for what happened during the battle. Yō, upset with what Ganta had done, kicks him out of the room. Revolt Arc Yō is seen evacuating G Ward with Kincho during Makina's attack on Tsunenaga Tamaki. Yō is later seen paying respects to those killed during Operation Ende Fist. As people are being moved out of Deadman Wonderland due to its eventual closure, Yō is seen with the other Deadmen. They discuss Ganta and the Wretched Egg. He is later freed from his collar and allowed to collect his personal belongings that were seized as he was arrested. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Yō goes to see his sister in her new prison. Yō later does work for the Deadman Research Lab and accompanies the others on their return to Deadman Wonderland during Operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Shiro, who the rest are shocked to find is the Wretched Egg. Yō remains in the submarine Walfisch alongside Kasuga Kyōko and Makina while the Deadmen go out in search of Chorus Blocks. The team later reads an old book regarding Sorae Igarashi's research. Yō later joins others in the search for Ganta and Senji only to find the remains of a struggle where the others had encountered Hagire Rinichirō earlier. The sound of the violent battle on the floor above leads them to their comrades, but by the time they arrive, Crow and Woodpecker have already defeated the Mockingbird. After hearing the truth about the Mother Goose System from Ganta, the group ventures into the bowels of Deadman Wonderland so that he can unlock the system. Before he triggers the switch, Hagire Rinichirō arrives in the guise of Toto, now badly injured from his wounds and barely clinging to life. Yō fights alongside the other Deadman using Makina's Worm Eater blade. When Hagire was killed by Ganta, Shiro used this opportunity to destroy the Mother Goose System and regain her true powers, which she quickly displays by destroying half of the island. As the building they were in starts to collapse on them, Senji and the others resurface to retrieve Yō and the Deadmen and escape. Epilogue After a short time skip, Yō is seen working with stocks living with his sister and Kincho. Kincho presses a button on his laptop that messes with his stocks. His sister comes home from school and he welcomes her, asking how she did on the test. Abilities *'Physical strength': Though not being seen in combat very often, Yō is capable of defeating a prison guard with his bare hands. He can also compete against several prison guards without being completely overwhelmed. *'"Gentle touch"': Yō is capable of stealing very discreetly and can, for example, rip a wire of a Necro Macro in a flash with exceptional accuracy. *'Technical knowledge': Yō has some expertise in technology, as he helped out as a technician on board of Makina's and Karako's submarine. Trivia * In the anime series, Yō took over Azami Midō's role. * He's often teased by his sister about him having a sister-complex. ** For some strange reason, every time Minatsuki goes somewhere, even in the middle of a battle, Yō always follows her around with her suitcase. This is likely because of his sister-complex. References de:Yō Takami Category:Characters Category:Male